Sólo una amiga
by Asuka16
Summary: Años sin verse, una amistad perdida, pero sólo un corazón roto... One-shot R/Hr


**Sólo una amiga**

_Banda sonora: __Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor Swift_

Era un soleado día de verano. El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente que hacía sus compras habituales y de niños que corrían buscando su material escolar y reencontrándose con sus amigos del colegio. Ron Weasly paseaba de la mano de su novia luego de haber conseguido los ingredientes que necesitaba para unas pociones en las que estaba trabajando. Hace 2 años que había terminado Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba estudiando para convertirse en Auror, cosa que a ratos le daba más de una complicación: las pociones no eran sus amigas. Se dirigía a comprar un par de helados cuando pasó por fuera de una tienda que le traía grandes recuerdos: Flourish & Blotts.

Lo invadió una sensación de nostalgia al recordar los años en que compraba sus textos escolares con sus amigos durante tantos años. Harry era ahora un gran jugador de Quidditch y los entrenamientos y partidos ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero siempre que podía se juntaban a tomar un café y hablar como antes. En my pocas ocasiones, esas reuniones habían incluido a Hermione… no supo porqué, pero cuando terminó su etapa de escolaridad, también terminó su amistad con ella. Simplemente pasó: se fueron distanciando. En su último año ella seguía ayudándolo con sus trabajos, pero la notaba más distante que antes, y más fría en la manera en que lo trataba, a diferencia de Harry.

A veces se preguntaba qué sería de ella ahora, sobre todo cuando tenía complicaciones con sus estudios. Sabía que era arqueóloga o algo así, pero nada sobre su vida personal.

¿Qué pasa, Ro-Ro?- preguntó Lavander Brown

Nada, Lav, solo estaba recordando algo-

Mmm… te estaba diciendo que quería un helado de chocolate, y te pregunté cuál querías tú y no me respondiste- dijo algo sentida.

Ah, lo siento, quiero uno de vainilla- No se había dado cuenta en qué minuto llegaron a la heladería

Caminaban comiendo sus helados cuando creyó ver algo: a la distancia, entre la multitud de gente, le pareció distinguir una sonrisa que no veía hace mucho tiempo: la de Hermione Granger. Trató de ver mejor mirando por sobre la gente, pero un segundo después, ya no estaba.

¿Buscas algo?- preguntó su novia

Me pareció… no, no es nada. Mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas.

********************************************************************************

Hermione Granger paseaba por los estantes de una tienda de libros del callejón Diagon buscando un mejor diccionario de runas antiguas, ya que el que tenía no le era suficiente para realizar una traducción en la que estaba trabajando en Egipto, descifrando antiguos jeroglíficos aún desconocidos para los muggles. A sus 19 años ya era una reconocida investigadora de antiguas culturas y su relación con la magia, y hacía importantes reportajes y trabajos de renombre. Vivía en el Londres muggle, aunque la mayoría del tiempo debía estar de viaje por su trabajo, y por lo mismo, su tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos era muy limitado. Harry siempre le enviaba lechuzas y la invitaba a su casa cuando estaba en el país. Había sido su ayuda en los largos periodos que pasaba metida bajo tierra buscando piedras talladas.

Pasó junto a un libro titulado "Volando con los cannons" y sintió como si sus tripas se hubieran convertido en plomo. Cuando terminó Hogwarts, perdió casi totalmente el contacto con Ron, nunca hablaron de ello, simplemente se alejaron. Ella sabía muy bien el porqué, aunque jamás lo admitiría a nadie: siempre estuvo enamorada de él. En 4° año, antes del baile de navidad, ella esperaba con ansias que su mejor amigo la invitara, que por fin notara que no solo era la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela sino que también tenía sentimientos, pero cuando por fin se decidió a pedirle que lo acompañara fue por ultimo recurso, y ella ya tenía pareja: el famosísimo Viktor Krum, que era un chico simpático, sí, pero no era Ron. En 5°, cuando Harry empezó a salir con Cho, Hermione esperaba que Ron hiciera algunas insinuaciones al respecto, y que pensara en ella de manera diferente, pero nunca pasó, y ella siguió siendo su amiga, ayudándolo con las materias que le costaban y revisando sus trabajos como siempre, ocultando muy dentro todo lo que sentía. En 6°... todo terminó para ella. Que el pelirrojo saliera con Lavander hundió todas las esperanzas que podía albergar de que algún día se fijara en ella como algo más que una simple amiga, la mejor del mundo, pero solo eso: una amiga. Desde entonces su corazón se encontraba vacío, con un espacio para amar que nunca había sido llenado por alguien que le correspondiera.

Pagó su libro de runas y salió de la tienda, pensando que un helado sería la solución al calor que la sofocaba.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, probándose a si misma lo fuerte que era, caminó por el callejón abarrotado de gente: mujeres que llamaban a sus hijos, niños que se dedicaban a gastar su dinero en chascos en vez de comprar las cosas para la escuela y hasta un mago que afirmaba ser la reencarnación de Merlín cuando lo vio: caminando hacia ella, de la mano de Lavander Brown, estaba Ron Weasly.

Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, y ella pudo ver como estiraba el cuello para distinguirla mejor entre la multitud.

Su mente quedó en blanco, sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle y sintió una quemazón en la garganta que nada tenía que ver con el calor del verano.

Recordó los años de amistad, las horas en la sala común, las vacaciones en la Madriguera, las aventuras emprendidas juntos y se dio cuenta de algo aterrador: aún estaba enamorada de él. Su mirada bajó y notó las manos entrelazadas de ellos, y esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba: Ron nunca la quiso, y nunca la querría como ella lo hacía.

-No puedo...- pensó. Era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo sola en esa situación, cuando él estaba paseando con su novia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y en menos tiempo de lo que lo había hecho nunca, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del callejón.

Apareció en la sala de su deparamento. Fue hacia su dormitorio, prendió la radio y se tendió en la cama, abrazando su almohada, tratando de despejar su mente.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

_Miradas hacia mi, finjo una sonrisa para que él no vea_

That I want and I need, everything that we should be

_Que quiero y necesito todo lo que deberíamos ser_

I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about

_Apostaría que es hermosa, la chica de la que habla_

And she's got everything That I have to live without

_Y ella tiene todo sin lo que debo vivir_

Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

_Conversaciones conmigo, me río porque es tan divertido_

That I can't even see Anyone when he's with me

_Que no puedo ver a nadie cuando él está conmigo_

He says he's so in love He's finally got it right

_Dice que está tan enamorado, que finalmente es la correcta_

I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night

_Me pregunto si sabe que él es todo lo que pienso en la noche_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_Él es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra_  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

_Lo único que me sigue queriendo una estrella fugaz_

He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do  
É_l es la canción en el auto que sigo cantando, no sé por qué._

Drew walks by me, Can he tell that I can't breathe?

_Camina hacia mi, ¿Puede decir que no puedo respirar?_

And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
_Y_ _ahí va, tan perfecto como yo quisiera ser_

She better hold him tight, Give him all her love

_Mejor ella se agarra fuerte, le da todo su amor_

Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause

_Mira en esos ojos hermosos y sabe que es afortunada porque_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_Él es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra_  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

_Lo único que me sigue queriendo una estrella fugaz_

He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do  
É_l es la canción en el auto que sigo cantando, no sé por qué._

So I drive home alone As I turn out the Light

_Así que manejo a casa sola, y mientras apago la luz_

I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight

_Pongo está pintura lejos y tal vez pueda dormir esta noche _

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_Porque él es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra_  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

_El único que tiene suficiente de mi para romper mi corazón_  
He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
_él es la canción en el auto que sigo cantando, no sé por qué_

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

_Él es el tiempo robad opero no es suficiente _  
And he's all that I need to fall into

_Y es todo lo que necesito para descansar_

Drew looks at me

_Miradas hacia mi_  
I fake a smile so he won't see

_Finjo una sonrisa para que él no vea._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, surgió una pregunta en su cabeza:

¿Por qué cuando estás deprimido, suena en la radio la canción más triste del mundo?

Fin

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Este es mi primer fic!! Un one-shot que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que escuché esta canción: Teardrops on my guitar, de Taylor Swift, me encanta esa canción!!!

Ojalá que les haya gustado, si no, igual díganme xD

Adios!


End file.
